Oikonny's Revenge
by Sunstreaker29
Summary: No summary. Not mine. This belongs to a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Starfox:**

**Oikonny's Revenge**

**Chapter 1: The Decision**

In a galaxy not far from our own Milky Way galaxy, a starship appeared from light speed. Inside the ship there are 9 crew members.

Fox McCloud, captain of the ship. He stands around 5'9, about 150 lbs. Brown fur with a white stripe down the middle of his snout. He's wearing a somewhat traditional captain's space suit.

Slippy the toad. He's Fox's best friend and the crews' expert mechanic. He's currently engaged to his fiancé, Amanda the frog.

Next up, we have Krystal McCloud. The very loving, caring and nurturing woman of the crew. Did I forget to mention that she's a beautiful blue fox. Actually, she's a knockout. Very smart and doesn't take crap from no one on the ship.

Falco is Fox's ace pilot and best man at his wedding. And Falco is one of Fox's very good friends.

The CMO (Chief Medical Officer), Amanda the frog. She's is currently engaged to Slippy the toad. She loves him to death and would do anything for him.

Lucky the hare. He's fearless, brave and loves a good joke from Peppy the hare.

At 12 noon, everyone but Peppy was waiting just outside the medical bay for any news on Krystal.

"They have been waiting for the past 2hrs. now and getting very impatient", Fox said.

Slippy looked at Fox and nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess we wait a little longer for news. But you must have faith my friend. Maybe they're on the way out now", said Falco, who put his hand on Fox's shoulder to calm him some.

Shortly after Falco said that, Lucky came out to talk with Fox about something. Then she let them in one at a time.

Inside the medical bay. Fox noticed that Krystal was laying on the medical berth. He walked up to her and asked if she was ok. She looked at him and smiled. Then she pat a spot next to her for him to sit down next to her.

"I'm doing just fine. Don't worry about me. You know I'm a trooper", Krystal said.

Right before Fox said anything more, someone came up behind Fox and said in a soft, quiet voice, "excuse me, Fox, but I have someone for you."

Fox turned around and Amanda handed him his newborn son. He was a little red fox. He weighed 6 lbs., 9oz. And adorable as hell. Who doesn't like babies, right? He was born on Jan. 7.

Fox practically started to cry when he held his son for the first time. "Wow! He's so cute and he looks just like me", said Fox. He was so excited to be a first time father.

As Fox studied his newborn son, he noticed that he had black hands. He decided that he was going to look into that later and in private.

As he was holding his son, Krystal said, "say hi to Fox Jr. Your son, sweetheart."

Before he could get the words "hi son, I'm your daddy" out, Fox noticed that his son had a sun on his arm.

"What's with the birth mark, Krystal? Why is it shaped like a sun?", asked Fox, who was puzzled.

Krystal smiled. "On my home planet it means a "gifted warrior". That's what he is to us and he will be a great warrior one day."

"But we can't raise him while we are at war. What can we do?"

"What about Tricky on Dinosaur Planet? Tricky can raise him and when he's ready, he will join us again."

So, they set a course for Dinosaur Planet to take FJM (Fox Jr. McCloud for short) to be raised.

As they landed, their friend, Tricky the Triceratops, king of the dinos, was there to greet them. Krystal and Fox explained why they were bringing their newborn son to him.

"Don't worry none. Your son is in good hands with me and everyone here. You 2 do what you need to do and your son will get the proper training he needs to help you later in his life."

Both parents said good-bye to their son and then boarded the ship. They waved bye as the door was closing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Starfox:**

**Oikonny's Revenge**

**Chapter 1: The Decision**

In a galaxy not far from our own Milky Way galaxy, a starship appeared from light speed. Inside the ship there are 9 crew members.

Fox McCloud, captain of the ship. He stands around 5'9, about 150 lbs. Brown fur with a white stripe down the middle of his snout. He's wearing a somewhat traditional captain's space suit.

Slippy the toad. He's Fox's best friend and the crews' expert mechanic. He's currently engaged to his fiancé, Amanda the frog.

Next up, we have Krystal McCloud. The very loving, caring and nurturing woman of the crew. Did I forget to mention that she's a beautiful blue fox. Actually, she's a knockout. Very smart and doesn't take crap from no one on the ship.

Falco is Fox's ace pilot and best man at his wedding. And Falco is one of Fox's very good friends.

The CMO (Chief Medical Officer), Amanda the frog. She's is currently engaged to Slippy the toad. She loves him to death and would do anything for him.

Lucky the hare. He's fearless, brave and loves a good joke from Peppy the hare.

At 12 noon, everyone but Peppy was waiting just outside the medical bay for any news on Krystal.

"They have been waiting for the past 2hrs. now and getting very impatient", Fox said.

Slippy looked at Fox and nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess we wait a little longer for news. But you must have faith my friend. Maybe they're on the way out now", said Falco, who put his hand on Fox's shoulder to calm him some.

Shortly after Falco said that, Lucky came out to talk with Fox about something. Then she let them in one at a time.

Inside the medical bay. Fox noticed that Krystal was laying on the medical berth. He walked up to her and asked if she was ok. She looked at him and smiled. Then she pat a spot next to her for him to sit down next to her.

"I'm doing just fine. Don't worry about me. You know I'm a trooper", Krystal said.

Right before Fox said anything more, someone came up behind Fox and said in a soft, quiet voice, "excuse me, Fox, but I have someone for you."

Fox turned around and Amanda handed him his newborn son. He was a little red fox. He weighed 6 lbs., 9oz. And adorable as hell. Who doesn't like babies, right? He was born on Jan. 7.

Fox practically started to cry when he held his son for the first time. "Wow! He's so cute and he looks just like me", said Fox. He was so excited to be a first time father.

As Fox studied his newborn son, he noticed that he had black hands. He decided that he was going to look into that later and in private.

As he was holding his son, Krystal said, "say hi to Fox Jr. Your son, sweetheart."

Before he could get the words "hi son, I'm your daddy" out, Fox noticed that his son had a sun on his arm.

"What's with the birth mark, Krystal? Why is it shaped like a sun?", asked Fox, who was puzzled.

Krystal smiled. "On my home planet it means a "gifted warrior". That's what he is to us and he will be a great warrior one day."

"But we can't raise him while we are at war. What can we do?"

"What about Tricky on Dinosaur Planet? Tricky can raise him and when he's ready, he will join us again."

So, they set a course for Dinosaur Planet to take FJM (Fox Jr. McCloud for short) to be raised.

As they landed, their friend, Tricky the Triceratops, king of the dinos, was there to greet them. Krystal and Fox explained why they were bringing their newborn son to him.

"Don't worry none. Your son is in good hands with me and everyone here. You 2 do what you need to do and your son will get the proper training he needs to help you later in his life."

Both parents said good-bye to their son and then boarded the ship. They waved bye as the door was closing.


End file.
